newdesolate_lands_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Healer
The Healer is a subclass of Mage in DesolateRPG and the closest one to a support class. It is also one of the two classes (along with Crossbowman), which was not introduced on release. 'Skills' 'Shining Ray' Shining Ray is the first attack unlocked for a healer. It shoots a yellow bolt of magic to deal damage, similar to Energy Bolt. Upon holding down shift, it fires a green bolt which, upon contact with a damaged player, heals them. Shining Ray can be upgraded to Shining Ray II with a mastery book. Alone, Shining Ray does 15 Damage, 25 upon upgrading to Shining Ray II. It heals 30 Health, increased to 60 with the upgrade 'Holy Orb' Holy Orb is the next unlockable ability for a healer. It summons a stationary yellow orb that deals damage to everything around it for a few seconds, before disappearing. Like Shining Ray, using the spell while holding down shift, summons a stationary green orb that heals all players nearby. Holy Orb can be upgraded to Holy Orb II with a mastery book 'Magic Blessing' Magic Blessing is the first buffing ability unlockable for a healer. It lets off blue and white particles, and gives Speed and Regenration to nearby players. Upon upgrading to Magic Blessing II, it also gives a slight boost to Skill Damage. The Regeneration and Speed for Magic Blessing I is 4, which is increased to 5 upon upgrading. The Spell Damage is upgraded from 20 to 25% and the duration of the spell is upgraded from 20 seconds to 22 seconds. The cooldown remains the same at 30 seconds 'Holy Shield' Holy Shield is the final unlockable ability for a healer, it gives all nearby players Resistance. Upon upgrading to Holy Shield II, it gives Resistance II. The Cooldown is 50 seconds. Strategy ''' '''Solo Attacking wise, the healer's attacking potential is not as powerful as many of the other classes. However it still has plenty of options. The Holy Orb is easy to place and it is possible to defeat many powerful enemies by having them walk into it, and keeping them inside. With the inclusion of the Toxic Orb, it becomes even easier, though the Toxic Orb lasts less and costs much more mana. A good thing about Healer, is that they gain many buffs. Holy Shield and Magic Blessing combined allows increased regeneration and less damage is taken, and it's easier to run away. A common strategy when low on health is to use both Holy Shield and Magic Blessing, and run away. The increased speed can get you far away regenerate really quickly. Overall, the Healer Class is better for PVE than for PVP Team Where Healer can do well in a solo scenario, it truly excels in a team situation, the buffs all work on other nearby players and i's healing abilities only work on others. In a boss-fighting situation, Healers work well with a warrior of some form, and a high damage-dealing ranged players such as an Ice Mage or Crossbowman. The Warriors takes agro and tank damage, while the healers buffs them and keeps them alive. Meanwhile the ranged attackers deal damage to the bosses.